<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Chats &amp; Other Conversations by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342776">Midnight Chats &amp; Other Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Living with your brother has it's pros and cons, M/M, Pre-Intrulogical, Sleepovers, talking about crushes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>maybe something with Creativitwins or Intrulogical?</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remus Gets A Text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>maybe something with Creativitwins or Intrulogical?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was nearly asleep when he heard the soft creak of his bedroom door opening. He groaned softly, pulling his pillow over his head and bracing for-</p><p> </p><p>"Bro!" Remus hissed, jumping on the bed. Of course.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't you be asleep, Remus?" Roman frowned, moving so Remus could lie down next to him. Sharing a post-college apartment with your twin had seemed like a logical decision, save money and live with someone you know well enough to get along with. For the most part it was actually pretty fun. They cooked together, played on their shared beat up playstation together, bullied each other into going to the gym or calling their parents… Life was pretty cool.</p><p> </p><p>But this part was less fun.</p><p> </p><p>"I got a text!" Remus whispered, far too quietly considering he'd already woken Roman up.</p><p> </p><p>"You got a text…" Roman sighed, flicking his bedside lamp on and rubbing his eyes. Remus held his phone clutched in his hands, eyes wide. "Okay? Congratulations. Was it the pizza place? Ow!" He rubbed his chest where Remus had thumped him, pouting in indignation.</p><p> </p><p>Remus huffed at him. "No, it was from Logan!"</p><p> </p><p>"Lo- oh! Show me!"</p><p> </p><p>They shuffled around to sit up against the headboard, and Remus handed the phone over. It was a simple text, but there was a single smiling emoji (text, not image of course) at the end of the friendly conversation. Roman looked over to see Remus staring at the text with big, moony eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well?" His twin asked when he tore his gaze from the screen. "Do you think it's a good sign? I mean, we've been chatting a bit on an off for a while now, but he sent this right after I sent the last one, and you saw, right? The smiley?"</p><p> </p><p>"I saw," Roman confirmed with a grin. "If he doesn't outright like you back then he's interested, at least. Maybe it's time to try and ask him out!"</p><p> </p><p>Remus blanched, grabbing one of Roman's many pillows to hug onto. "I can't just do that. He's amazing, Ro, he's so smart and he's so grown up and professional and he probably goes to bookstores and drinks earl grey and has discussions about classic literature or scientific journals! What kind of date could I ask him on that he'd even enjoy?!"</p><p> </p><p>"God you're so dramat- ow! Stop doing that, you woke me up for help with your crisis dude, be nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, sorry. What ideas do you have then, you love that romance crap."</p><p> </p><p>Roman rolled his eyes. "First of all it's not crap. It's romantic and it's nice and it makes someone feel treasured. You want that, right?"</p><p> </p><p>His brother's loud, drawn-out sigh indicated a yes.</p><p> </p><p>"So why don't you just ask him what he'd most like to do and then offer to like, pay for you guys to do it? Or take him there, or whatever, if it's free."</p><p> </p><p>"Roman?" Remus said slowly, tapping the pillow in thought. "You might be onto something. Alright, I'll do that!" He grabbed his phone and scrambled off the bed. "I'll text him right now. You should get some sleep bro, you have work in the morning!"</p><p> </p><p>He cackled as Roman threw a pillow at him on the way out. Perhaps, Roman thought, yawning and turning the light back off, this part was kinda fun too.</p><p> </p><p>That thought was quickly taken back when he was woken yet again by a loud, victorious whoop from Remus's room. Worst. Idea. Ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Remus Gets A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From several prompts asking for more of this story, and for Logan and Remus going to a museum/aquarium. </p><p>There may be one or two more parts to this coming!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Find out what he'd like to do. It seemed so easy in theory, just find out what Logan liked to do. Just talk to him, Remus, and ask him without coming across too badly, Remus, and then just offer to take him. </p><p> </p><p>Ugh. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Remus was about to throw in the towel. He'd met Logan at an evening event at the more or less local Natural History museum, making friends with a kindred nerd easily. They'd bonded over making horrifying animal hybrids out of fabric, which had actually been the aim of the activity they'd signed up to but perhaps the detailed analysis and descriptions of the organs inside and the evolutionary journey hadn't been. In any case they'd had a whale of a time and Remus had been pleasantly surprised when Logan had asked if he wanted to go to another one. </p><p> </p><p>(That one had been spent discussing the merits of the museum opening an adult only section of all the juicier historical artefacts they had, which were out for the evening session and had Remus practically dancing with glee. Logan had won him over entirely by agreeing that even what was considered lewd history deserved a space to be discussed, acknowledged and perhaps learned from.)</p><p> </p><p>On the surface of it the museum seemed like the perfect option, but there were two main problems with that idea; one was that they'd already technically done that before, and two was that the museum was free and their sort of not-date place to hang out. Remus wanted to do something new, exciting, and impressive. </p><p> </p><p>"You like biology right? Animals and shit?" He asked Logan one afternoon on the phone, chatting to his crush to pass the time while doing the groceries. </p><p> </p><p>Logan sounded fondly amused when he replied. "Yes, Remus. I like animals and shit," he parroted, the swear coming off strangely... okay it was hot, Remus could admit that. "I'm literally on a marine biology PhD, it's sort of important to have an interest."</p><p> </p><p>Oh right. "Woops, well. Do you like the aquarium?" Remus tried, feeling his stomach swoop. He was doing this, apparently. </p><p> </p><p>Again Logan sounded amused. "I do. That again, ties in with what I've told you before."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, right. Uh, do you want to go there with me sometime? I heard there was a jellyfish exhibit going to be done with some shows in the dark, and you know with the museum being done and all, I wouldn't get to see your face, and you're kinda funny, not your face! Your face isn't funny! You're funny, I mean, and that's a good thing, and I'd like to go look at jellyfish. With you! With you. Uh." Remus blinked at an old lady who was stopped next to him in the pasta aisle, raising an eyebrow at him with extreme judgement. "I'm trying here," he mouthed at her, but she just rolled her eyes with a huff and wandered off. </p><p> </p><p>"- and in fact this Friday there is going to be one after you finish with work, so you could meet me here then?" Logan was saying when Remus tuned back in and oh, apparently he'd missed the roaring success of his stammering request. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, really?" He checked hopefully. Logan snorted. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes really. Marine. Biology. How could I refuse?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well then, it's a date! I mean, it's happening on a date. On a calendar date! And maybe..."</p><p> </p><p>Thank god for Logan. "I would very much like for it to be a date, Remus," he cut in smoothly, saving Remus further embarrassment. "I'll see you at the entrance at about half six, so we can walk around before the show?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's a date," Remus whispered, hoping Logan could hear from his voice how wide he was smiling. </p><p> </p><p>When they ended the call he threw his fists in the air in triumph and did a little shimmy on the spot for sheer joy, sticking his tongue out at the old lady when she tutted and cut in front of him in the checkout queue. What a butthole. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Remus Gets A Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From these prompts:</p><p>“You come here often?” “Well, I work here. So I think I’d have to say ‘yes’.” For intrulogical, maybe? The prompt gave me big them vibes, i love it when Remus flirts shamelessly and Logan is seemingly completely unreceptive to it</p><p>+</p><p>Can you continue the Creativitwins and Intrulogical prompt Please? Maybe they go to an aquarium or a library? Plus if you'll allow it, some prinxiety where Virgil and Roman (Being Logan's and Remus' best friends respectively) go out to do that thing where they watch the date secretly or whatever?? Sorry if this got too long or too specific!! </p><p>+</p><p>Bro now we need to see what happens at the aquarium!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Friday evening found Remus racing from work to home to get ready. He barrelled in the door, bowling past Roman who nearly choked on the chips he was eating in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell dude, what's the rush?!" He called, but Remus was too busy to reply. He threw his bag down and stripped off, flinging clothes everywhere and hopping around as he changed into his nicest jeans and top, grabbing a jacket and knocking straight into Roman in the doorway when he turned to race back out.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?!" He shouted, rubbing the red mark on his nose as Roman groaned and clutched the door frame to stay upright.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god you hit like a damn truck, bro, ow."</p><p> </p><p>Remus glared at him. "This is totally your fault, and now I'm going to be late and look like an idiot too! Where's your makeup. Fix me, miscreant!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright, cool it. If you tell me where you're going in such a rush I just might."</p><p> </p><p>That translated to gossip time, so as Remus sat on the toilet seat in the bathroom and Roman dug his concealers out quickly he explained the date, wincing when Roman squealed so loud it could've shattered something. "It's just a date!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah with Logan, your one true love!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god what if he is and I blow it-"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude you're sounding like Virgil," Roman scoffed, rolling his eyes in the middle of dabbing lightly at Remus's nose, and then under his eyes because why not go the whole way, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Remus squinted at him. "Who is Virgil, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just some guy at work. Never mind that, your date! Where are you going, what are you doing, what are you wearing, tell me everything."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Remus frowned, plucking at his shirt. What was wrong with this? "The aquarium, to see the jellyfish, and I was gonna wear this. I'm not changing now, I'm gonna be late! Are you done?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just the finishing touches…" Roman muttered, dabbing a dot of concealer onto Remus's nose and booping it away with a grin as Remus batted his hand away with a scowl. "All done. Enjoy your date, bro."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Remus said, distracted as he raced out to finish grabbing his things and get on the way to the aquarium.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remus panted as he jogged down the street and up the Aquarium steps to where Logan was waiting, impeccably dressed and looking cool as a cucumber, as usual. "Sorry if I made you wait! I had to leave work a little later than I wanted to, just Karen being shit again, nothing crazy. Were you out here long?"</p><p> </p><p>Logan placed a hand on Remus's shoulder with a faintly amused tilt to his mouth, and shook his head. "Stop panicking. You're well within time, Remus," he said firmly, squeezing gently before letting go. "Shall we go in? I would like to see some of the other sections before the jellies."</p><p> </p><p>"You call them jellies?" Remus asked as they started to walk. "For some reason I figured you as a scientific name only kinda guy."</p><p> </p><p>The other man laughed, shrugging a shoulder. "It's been known to happen. But you can't look at those bags of dumb and not end up calling them jellies. Did you know they-"</p><p> </p><p>They chatted easily as they walked through to the ticket booth, and promptly snag number one. As Remus tried to pay, Logan leaned forwards to interject that he already had their tickets. "It seemed logical for me to get them, and I was already here. It's my treat," he explained, as Remus tried not to pout.</p><p> </p><p>"No that's, that's great. Thanks. I'll just get you a plushie at the store then!"</p><p> </p><p>Logan just laughed his same fond laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The Aquarium wasn't too busy, luckily. It was still term time for schools and a Friday evening wasn't prime for family outings like that. The show would likely be a bit busier, but mostly Remus and Logan were left in relative peace to wander through the dark tanks and enthuse over the various exhibits together. They took a short break before heading through to the jellyfish section, finding a bench near the all the corals and just watching things swim by.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Remus began after a minute's comfortable silence. "You come here often?"</p><p> </p><p>It was meant to be a little tease. Logan wasn't meant to reply with "well, I work here. SO I think I'd have to say 'yes'."</p><p> </p><p>Remus short circuited. "Come again now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I work here, Remus. Remember? Marine biologist. I conduct some research here when I can."</p><p> </p><p>"You... work here. The place I asked you to go on a date. Where you- oh, you even bought the tickets, and you knew there would be space!" Remus groaned, burying his face in his hands in shame and misery. How had he got this so wrong?!</p><p> </p><p>Logan was still softly laughing as he pulled the embarrassed man's hands from his face. "Come now, didn't I say it was a place of interest to me? I did agree to come. It might be my place of work, but I love to visit when I can just enjoy it nonetheless."</p><p> </p><p>"It was supposed to be super romantic, I would buy us tickets, we'd hold hands, learn about some super cool dumb as shit jellyfish, maybe get a silly thing from the gift store..."  </p><p> </p><p>"It can still be all those things, Remus," Logan interrupted quietly, and dear lord if he wasn't blushing when Remus looked over in surprise. His shy little smile was the cherry on top, and Remus silently pledged his undying devotion there and then. He took the hand that Logan offered, and followed when the scientist stood up, leading him towards the show and entwining their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>The show was very good indeed, with Logan almost bouncing in excitement as he watched beside him, their hands linked, and the added bonus of cool jellyfish facts! Logan confessed he hadn't seen the show yet, and jellyfish were far from his speciality, so it turned out to not be the worst decision Remus had ever unwittingly made, but rather one of his better accidental ones.</p><p> </p><p>They did also get gifts in the shop, courtesy of Logan's staff discount. A plushy squid for Logan that Remus presented him with pride after (finally) remembering his research into cephalopods, and Remus was gifted a bunch of those funky rubber tentacle fingers, immediately making plans to use them to freak Roman out at the earliest opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>So all in all, not a bad date at all. But he would maybe do a bit of research for the next one... Maybe!</p><p> </p><p>Although if all of them ended with Logan doing his soft laugh as he agreed that yes, he would quite like to be Remus's boyfriend, maybe he just wouldn't bother.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>